Magical Hormones
by Nymphadora Tonks
Summary: Magnus no se enferma, o al menos no con las tontas enfermedades Mundanas que existen por el mundo. Eso no quiere decir que no existan enfermedades mágicas que afecten a los Brujos. Alec se da cuenta, por las malas, que su novio no es completamente inmune a toda enfermedad, y que de hecho las enfermedades que le dan son sumamente ridículas. MALEC. Un poco de Lemmon. One-Shot.


Bien.. esto no estaba planeado para nada..xD tengo mucho trabajo con mis traducciones y con mis otros fics.. pero mi Parabatai me retó y no pude resistirme.. se suponía que era un one-shot pequeño y miren la monstruosidad que quedó..-.-

Esto fue el resultado de un reto entre _**Mily Black Queen**_ y yo.. veamos quien hace el fic mas gracioso y sin sentido..xD espero les guste..! déjenme saber que piensan..!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Magical Hormones..!**

La vida de un Nefilim era bastante predecible. La mayoría de ellos vivían en un Instituto o en su capital mundial, Idris. Esperaban entrenar toda su vida para ser mejores guerreros. Siempre luchando contra demonios, sin saber cuándo sería su última batalla. Manteniendo a raya a los Subterráneos rebeldes. Estudiando y respetando sus tradiciones, con toda la arrogancia de tener sangre de Ángel en sus venas. Siguiendo las reglas con todo lo que su " _Dura Lex, Sed Lex_ " conllevaba. Y esperando encontrar otro Nefilim como pareja y reproducirse para hacer más pequeños Nefilim que siguieran ese ciclo de vida tan típico y tradicional.

Pero Alexander Lightwood no tenía ese estilo de vida típico y tradicional de los Nefilim. De hecho, su vida estaba llena de sorpresas y cambios inesperados, cosa que volvería loco a cualquier otro Nefilim. Pero no a Alec. Si bien le había costado un poco de trabajo acostumbrarse a los permanentes cambios en su hogar, visitantes extraños a todas horas, y cientos y cientos de hechizos realizados cada día, ya no podía verse a sí mismo viviendo sin toda esa locura. Aunque algunas veces le vendría bien un descanso.

Alec vivía en su departamento con su novio, Magnus Bane, el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn. Vivía tranquilo, tan acostumbrado a la magia que cualquier otro Nefilim foráneo lo llamaría loco. Pero Alec se sentía tan encantado y seguro al rededor de la magia de su Brujo que no podía importarle menos. A pesar de que algunas veces esa magia podía llegar a ser demasiado abrumadora. Alec estaba ya terminando su ducha, quitándose el jabón del cuerpo, cuando lo escuchó.

-Alec! Alec! ALEC!- los gritos aterrados de Magnus lo hicieron cerrar la regadera y tomar la primera toalla que vio, enredándola en su cintura mientras corría fuera. Tomó un cuchillo serafín del armario antes de salir a la sala.

-Magnus! Qué pasa?! En donde estas?!- gritó el Nefilim.

-Alec!- el ojiazul siguió el grito hasta el estudio de Magnus.

-Magnus!- exclamó el Cazador de Sombras al llegar al estudio. Se detuvo intentando acompasar su respiración, mirando a su novio. Magnus estaba arrodillado junto a una pila de libros, llorando a moco suelto mientras movía bruscamente una bola de pelo sobre los libros- Magnus, que...

-Presidente Miau! Esta muerto!- gritó Magnus y el corazón de Alec se aceleró aun mas.

-Qué?! Como que muerto?!- Alec soltó el cuchillo serafín y corrió hacia Magnus, arrodillándose junto a él.

-Está muerto. Muerto! Míralo!- dijo Magnus moviendo bruscamente el cuerpecito peludo de Presidente Miau. El gato no reaccionó.

-Oh, por el Ángel- murmuró Alec, levantando su mano para inspeccionar al gato.

-Ese estúpido de Sheldon se comió a mi gato!- exclamó Magnus antes de soltar el llanto.

-De que estas...

-Sabía que había intentado comérselo antes! Volvió a completar el trabajo!- dijo Magnus ocultando el rostro entre sus manos. Alec lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Magnus, en primer lugar, su nombre es Simon, ya lo sabes. Y segundo, Simon ya no es un vampiro- Alec estaba demasiado confundido.

-Mi gatito se murió!- exclamó Magnus ignorando a Alec. El Nefilim inspeccionó a Presidente Miau, no podía creer que estuviera muerto. Pero para su sorpresa, al poner su mano sobre el pecho del gato, sintió como este subía y bajaba levemente. Respiró aliviado al darse cuenta de que simplemente estaba dormido. A su lado, Magnus seguía llorando como magdalena.

-Magnus, tranquilo. Presidente Miau está vivo, mira, respira- le dijo Alec, señalando el pequeño cuerpecito del gato, que respiraba tranquila y profundamente.

-Pero... pero no despierta- dijo Magnus entre sollozos.

-Está dormido profundamente, eso pasa- le dijo Alec acariciando a Presidente una última vez para después ayudar a Magnus a ponerse de pie- los gatos duermen muy profundamente algunas veces, parecen muertos, pero no lo están. Presidente Miau está bien.

-Se... seguro?- le preguntó Magnus mirando al gato.

-Sip, seguro, tranquilo- llevó a Magnus hacia la silla más cercana, tenía que calmarlo. Se había alterado mucho más de lo que Alec había esperado- quieres que te traiga un poco de agua?- le preguntó, pero Magnus no respondió, solo soltó un largo suspiro mirando a Presidente Miau- te traeré agua.

Alec salió del estudio de Magnus negando con la cabeza. Nunca había pensado que su novio se alteraría tanto por la muerte de Presidente Miau. Si, era su gato, su mascota, pero aun así... pensar en cómo sería cuando su propia muerte llegara. Se estremeció y regañó mentalmente por pensar en eso. No le preocupaba morir, sabía que era algo natural que tenía que pasar, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por Magnus, por como estaría después de eso. Como se sentiría cuando él ya no estuviera. Suspiró profundamente obligándose a no pensar en ello.

Fue primero a la habitación para cambiarse de ropa, unos jeans y un suéter negro, como siempre. Al salir de la habitación, Magnus estaba en la sala, mirando las fotografías que estaban en la repisa junto al televisor, casi todas eran de ellos dos. El Brujo contemplaba una fotografía de ellos dos, patinando en el Rockefeller Center en Navidad, tomados de la mano. Magnus parecía triste, Alec se preguntó si su novio había pensado lo mismo que él al ver a Presidente Miau "muerto". Lo que nunca se imaginó fue eso era lo último en qué pensaría Magnus ese día.

-Alec, porque ya no salimos juntos como antes?- preguntó Magnus sin despegar los ojos de la fotografía.

-A que te refieres?- preguntó Alec acercándose a él.

-A que ya no salimos como solíamos hacerlo- le dijo dejando la fotografía, un poco inclinada hacia la derecha, como si ya no quisiera verla porque le causaba un gran dolor- a pasear, a comprar algo, cosas así.

-Claro que salimos, salimos siempre- le dijo Alec confundido.

-No, has estado saliendo tu solo- lo acusó Magnus, mirándolo dolido- y a veces ni siquiera me dices que te vas.

-Porque estas ocupado en tu estudio, trabajando, no te quiero interrumpir- le dijo Alec encogiéndose de hombros- y tengo que salir solo algunas veces. No puedo esperar a que ambos tengamos tiempo para ir a comprar algo, algunas veces necesito algo de urgencia y tengo que ir rápidamente.

-Por qué tu solo? Acaso me estas engañando?!- Alec estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero eso fue antes de darse cuenta que Magnus hablaba totalmente en serio.

-Pero de que estás hablando?!- exclamó Alec sin saber si era una broma o no. Pero Magnus no estaba para bromas.

-De que te vas solo y no me dices a donde!- le dijo Magnus con la voz cargada de dolor y enojo.

-Magnus, sabes perfectamente que yo nunca haría algo así- le dijo Alec, sumamente sorprendido por que su novio pensara eso de él- de verdad no puedo creer que dijeras eso. Casi lo siento como un insulto.

-Oh, no, no, no. No quería insultarte, Alec, perdóname- Alec se sorprendió aun mas cuando Magnus lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Erm... está bien, no te preocupes- susurró Alec sin saber que mas decir.

-Nunca me dejes, por favor- lloró Magnus sobre su hombro. Alec estaba sumamente confundido.

-Claro que nunca te dejaré, Mags, tranquilo- le dijo Alec abrazándolo rápidamente sin saber que jodidos estaba pasando.

-Porque si me llegas a engañar no te lo perdonaré nunca!- exclamó el Brujo, soltando a Alec y mirándolo con fuego en los ojos... y en las manos. Llamas azules envolvían los puños fuertemente cerrados de Magnus.

-Magnus! Por el Ángel, nunca te engañaría, lo juro!- exclamó Alec retrocediendo un par de pasos.

-Entonces por que ya no hacemos cosas juntos como antes?- lloriqueó Magnus. Las llamas habían desaparecido y habían sido sustituidas por un rio de lagrimas a punto de desbordarse. Alec ya no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Claro que hacemos cosas juntos!- dijo el Nefilim, desesperado por saber que le ocurría a su Brujo para que se comportara de esa manera- siempre estamos juntos en casa y...

-Sí, siempre encerrados en casa, acaso te avergüenzas de mi, Alec?- preguntó Magnus soltando pequeños sollozos.

-Por supuesto que no! Nunca me avergonzaría de ti, Mags- le dijo Alec acercándose a él, pero Magnus se alejó dramáticamente sin dejar de sollozar. Alec suspiró mirando la foto que Magnus había dejado mal puesta en la repisa- quieres ir a patinar? Eso quieres? Podemos ir a...

-Es Septiembre! Solo se patina en Navidad!- exclamó Magnus soltando mas lagrimas. La respiración de Alec comenzaba a acelerarse, estaba demasiado confundido.

-Cierto, cierto- murmuró Alec levantando las manos a modo de paz- entonces, que tal si vamos a recorrer la ciudad? Quieres subir al ferri que va a la Estatua de la Libertad?

-Soy un Neoyorquino, Alec. Andar como turista es ofensivo- dijo Magnus cruzándose de brazos, indignado.

-Magnus, no naciste en Nueva York- le dijo Alec con cuidado.

-Y eso qué? Tu tampoco naciste aquí y aun así dices ser Neoyorquino!- lo acusó Magnus.

-Yo nunca dije que...

-Conozco la ciudad mejor que tu y te atreves a decir que no soy un Neoyorquino, bah- se quejó Magnus. Alec rodó los ojos.

-Qué tal si vamos a comer? Te parece bien una ensalada?- preguntó Alec recordando que Magnus había tenido antojo de ensalada el día anterior.

-Estoy gordo!- exclamó Magnus soltando un gran sollozo y ocultando el rostro entre sus manos. El corazón de Alec latía sin control, buscando algo más que decir.

-Tranquilo, Magnus, calma- dijo Alec desesperado al ver que Magnus lloraba completamente destrozado.

-No quiero salir. No así- dijo Magnus entre sollozos. Alec suspiró mirando el televisor.

-De acuerdo, ya, que tal una película, eh? Quieres ver una película conmigo?- preguntó Alec con cuidado, completamente confundido ante el comportamiento del Brujo. Magnus pareció calmarse un poco.

-Sí, una película- dijo en voz baja, sentándose en el sillón frente al televisor y abrazando uno de los cojines. Alec se sentó a su lado y encendió el aparato, fue pasando canales buscando una película buena- esa! Déjale ahí!

-De acuerdo- dijo Alec, era "Diario de una Pasión" ya llevaba unos veinte minutos de película, pero como ya la habían visto antes no creía necesario regresarla, pero a como estaba Magnus ahora, más le valía preguntar- quieres que la inicie de nuevo?

-No, no, esta es la parte más linda- dijo Magnus mirando fijamente el televisor, abrazando el cojín fuertemente contra su pecho. Alec simplemente asintió, mirando la cursi y romántica escena. El Brujo había subido las piernas al sillón y suspiraba cada cinco segundos. Alec carraspeó un poco, poniéndose de pie.

-Ahora vuelvo, iré a hacer palomitas, si?- preguntó Alec, pero Magnus ya había comenzado a soltar lagrimas silenciosas y no lo había escuchado. El Nefilim abrió los ojos asustado, nunca había visto a Magnus llorar con "Diario de una Pasión"- ya vengo.

-Mmm- fue toda respuesta que recibió. Alec se movió sin dejar de mirar a su novio. Tomó una caja de pañuelos de la mesita debajo del televisor y la puso frente a Magnus antes de ir a la cocina. Completamente confundido, sacó un paquete de palomitas de maíz y lo metió al microondas. Magnus se comportaba sumamente extraño. En todo el tiempo que llevaba con él, que ya pronto serían cinco años, no lo había visto así de sentimental y dramático. Tal vez necesitaba a alguien que lo conociera de más tiempo para saber que le ocurría. Muchísimo mas tiempo. Tomó su celular y llamó rápidamente a la amiga más vieja que le conocía a su novio.

-Hola, Catarina, disculpa que te llame, pero tengo una emergencia- dijo Alec en voz baja, no quería que Magnus lo escuchara y se pusiera histérico otra vez.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Catarina, gracias por venir- dijo Alec abriendo la puerta. La había esperado abajo, para que no tocara el timbre. No quería que cualquier ruido fuerte alterara a Magnus, había logrado entretenerlo con la película.

-Claro, no hay problema- dijo Catarina con un ademan de la mano. Fue entonces que Alec se fijó en como vestía. Catarina, que siempre llevaba vestidos cómodos y coloridos; evitando el azul, claro. Catarina que siempre llevaba su corto cabello arreglado para que no le estorbara, siempre seria y preparada para ayudar a quien lo necesitaba. Ese día iba vestida con unos pantalones holgados, incluso más holgados que los del mismo Alec, una blusa de tirantes enorme color azul que hacía parecer que iba casi desnuda debido a su tono de piel, y tenía un par de manchas de lo que parecía ser salsa en el frente de la blusa. Su blanco cabello estaba despeinado, apuntando en todas direcciones. Llevaba una paleta en la boca y la comía sin cuidado, con la boca abierta.

-Erm... adelante, sube- dijo Alec. Ambos llegaron al departamento y Alec le pidió que guardara silencio con un ademan de la mano.

-Por que me llamaste?- preguntó Catarina en voz baja, Alec la tomó del brazo y la dirigió a la sala.

-No sé qué es lo que le pasa a Magnus, pero está actuando muy extraño- le explicó el ojiazul. Ambos miraron a Magnus sentado en el sillón, estaba abrazando a Presidente Miau, que seguía dormido profundamente, y recitaba todas las líneas de la película que veía con aun mas sentimiento que los actores.

-Esa es la emergencia?- preguntó Catarina entrando en la sala, mirando a Magnus llorar en silencio mientras Ryan Goslin lloraba en la pantalla.

-Claro que es una emergencia!- saltó Alec, tomando a Catarina por el brazo y llevándola hacia la cocina- ya habíamos visto "Diario de una Pasión" mil veces antes. Nunca había llorado así! Y no solo eso, todo el día se ha estado comportando muy extraño. No tengo idea de que sucede.

-Extraño cómo?- preguntó Catarina mientras se dirigía al refrigerador. Alec se sentó en una de las dos sillas de la barra junto a la cocina, mirando hacia la sala, donde Magnus sollozaba.

-Extraño, muy sentimental, se molesta por todo, se asusta por todo, pero de pronto cambia y está feliz, olvidándose de por qué estaba molesto- le explicó Alec.

-Oh- fue todo lo que dijo Catarina, inspeccionando el contenido del refrigerador.

-Qué? "Oh" que?- le preguntó Alec.

-Ya sé que es lo que le pasa- dijo Catarina mientras sacaba una cerveza fría del refrigerador de Magnus y Alec- es un tipo de enfermedad mágica.

-Qué?!- saltó Alec, preocupado- como que enfermedad, a que te refieres?

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, no pasa nada- le dijo Catarina restándole importancia con un ademan de la mano- son cosas de Brujos, pasan en raras ocasiones, pero cuando pasan no hay nada que hacerles.

-De que hablas? Catarina, que le pasa a Magnus?- preguntó Alec.

-Mira, nosotros tomamos nuestra magia principalmente de nuestro núcleo interno, pero también podemos tomarla de la naturaleza- explicó Catarina pasando su mano por la tapa de la botella de cerveza, esta salió disparada hacia la basura- hay tanta magia en la naturaleza que si hay un ligero cambio en ella, como las mismas estaciones del año, nos afecta en cierto modo.

-Nunca lo he notado- dijo Alec pensativamente.

-Eso es porque lo controlamos, lo sentimos, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras y ya casi no nos afecta- explicó Catarina dejándose caer en la silla frente a Alec. El ojiazul vio, con el ceño fruncido, como Catarina se deslizaba un poco en la silla, con las piernas abiertas y la espalda encorvada. Ella nunca se sentaba así, Catarina era bastante propia en todo- pero hay ciertas cosas que pasan que no podemos evitar.

-Esto es culpa de un cambio climático?- preguntó Alec sin entender, luego respingó y abrió mucho los ojos cuando Catarina soltó un tremendo eructo que haría a Jace sentirse orgulloso.

-No, no- dijo Catarina sin inmutarse por su falta de educación- son cambios que nadie nota, solo los Brujos y tal vez algunas Hadas. Cambios en la magia natural. Vienen y van como las corrientes de aire.

-Entonces, esto es como solo un "onda de magia" o algo así?- preguntó Alec, Magnus se sonó fuertemente la nariz.

-Algo así, es como un pequeño huracán para nosotros- explicó Catarina dándole otro trago a su cerveza- pasara en unos días, no hay nada que hacer por ahora.

-Pero Magnus...

-Si lo sé, a mí también me afecta- dijo la chica señalando su postura- pero que vamos a hacer? Darme estrógeno y darle a él testosterona?

-Bueno, no. Pero...

-Ya pasará- le aseguró Catarina poniéndose de pie- tranquilo, no se va a quedar así.

-Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer?- preguntó Alec, siguiendo a Catarina hasta la sala.

-No- respondió Catarina sentándose en el reposa brazo junto a Magnus- esta cosa se quita sola. Verdad?

-Que cosa?- preguntó Magnus apartando la mirada de la pantalla. Tomó un pañuelo y se limpió las lagrimas antes de sonarse la nariz.

-Por Lilith, no seas asqueroso- le dijo Catarina con una mueca.

-Dice la campeona mundial de eructos?- le preguntó Alec, Catarina le restó importancia al comentario con un ademan de la mano.

-No soy asqueroso- dijo Magnus mirando a Catarina, ofendido- asqueroso fuera que no me limpiara.

-Bueno, no tendrías tanta mucosidad si no estuvieras llorando como bebé- dijo Catarina. Alec abrió los ojos a más no poder, mirando a Magnus, preocupado.

-Estoy llorando porque miro una película preciosa!- le dijo Magnus, los ojos brillantes. Catarina lo miraba casi aburrida- ver como los sentimientos de Noah no cambian a pesar de tantos años y...

-Es solo una película, Magnus- lo interrumpió la chica azul.

-Erm... Catarina?- Alec intentó entrar de mediador, pero era demasiado tarde.

-Es una película hermosa y sentimental!- le dijo Magnus poniéndose de pie- y bien sabes que el que Allie no recuerde a su amado de tanto tiempo me trae recuerdos que...

-Ya basta! Actúas como niña- dijo Catarina con un ademan de la mano. Los ojos de Magnus se llenaron de lagrimas al instante y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar. Alec lo miró aterrado. Magnus soltó un fuerte sollozo y corrió a encerrarse en su habitación.

-Genial, gracias, muchas gracias- le dijo Alec a la chica azul, quien le dio un trago a su cerveza.

-Bah, no es mi culpa que actué como loco- dijo Catarina con un ademan de la mano.

-Pues no es su culpa que actúes como convicto imbécil- le dijo Alec cruzando los brazos, Catarina pareció considerarlo.

-Es ese estúpido cambio mágico- dedicándole a Alec una mirada de disculpa- será mejor que vaya a encerrarme en casa hasta que esto termine. No pretendo atender a ningún paciente estando así.

-Sí, terminaras mandando a todos al piso de psicología por depresión- le dijo Alec siguiendo a la chica hacia la puerta.

-Mientras tanto tu tranquilo, Magnus seguirá así un rato mas- le dijo Catarina saliendo del departamento.

-Gracias por dejármelo llorando- le dijo Alec con una ceja alzada. Catarina le sonrió disculpándose antes de despedirse con la mano y bajar las escaleras. Alec cerró la puerta y suspiró, girándose para dirigirse a la habitación. Caminó lentamente, escuchando los sollozos de Magnus. Respiró profundamente y entró en la habitación. Magnus estaba tendido boca abajo en la cama, abrazando una almohada y sollozando levemente- Magnus, estas bien?

-Por que Catarina fue tan mala?- preguntó Magnus, con su voz amortiguada por la almohada.

-No quería ser mala, Magnus. Se disculpó- dijo Alec acercándose y sentándose en la cama, junto a su novio.

-No se disculpó conmigo- se quejó el Brujo.

-Me dijo que te dijera, tuvo que irse- lo tranquilizó Alec acariciándole el cabello. Magnus no dijo nada- quieres que te haga un poco de café? O un te?

-Si- dijo Magnus levantando el rostro para mirar al Nefilim- café.

-Bien, ya lo preparo, ve a la sala a ver televisión, si?- le dijo Alec inclinándose para besarle la frente. Magnus asintió y el ojiazul salió hacia la cocina, dejando a Magnus calmando sus sollozos en la habitación. Rápidamente tomó la cafetera y la encendió para que el café comenzara a prepararse, olvidando cerrar la tapa del café. Tomó el azúcar y la leche para Magnus, luego sacó un paquete de galletas de chocolate, las favoritas de Magnus. Un pequeño "Beep" anunció que el café ya estaba listo para servirse. Magnus llegó a la cocina en ese momento, parecía más tranquilo, pero aun se veía triste.

-El café va a saber raro- le dijo Magnus cruzándose de brazos- lo dejaste abierto.

-Sabrá bien- le dijo Alec sacando dos tasas de una de las alacenas.

-No es verdad. Dejaste la tapa abierta ayer también y le entró humedad- lo regañó Magnus, mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No le pasa nada, tranquilo- dijo Alec sin mirar al Brujo.

-Alec, tú fuiste el que me dijo eso de la humedad, y ahora no te importa?- le dijo Magnus lanzando los brazos al aire.

-La dejé abierta solo un rato- intentó razonar Alec, pero Magnus no estaba para razonamientos.

-Entonces como funciona? Si la dejas abierta una hora no le pasa nada pero como yo la deje abierta 5 segundos ya merecía un regaño por que le entró humedad al maldito café?!- Alec se giró a mirar a su novio con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Magnus, tienes que calmarte- le dijo Alec. Magnus abrió la boca en una perfecta O.

-Calmarme?- preguntó el Brujo, completamente ofendido.

-Sí, calmarte, estas siendo demasiado dramático- le dijo Alec rodando los ojos. Fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Magnus.

-Dramático? YO, DRAMATICO?!- Alec miró al Bujo un poco asustado. Magnus estaba que echaba chispas, literal. Tenía pequeñas chispas azules saliendo de las yemas de sus dedos- NO soy dramático! Solo te digo las cosas como son! Sabes que el sabor del café cambia si dejas la tapa abierta! Me has regañado por eso y ahora que yo te regaño a ti, resulta que no es tan importante!

-Ma... Magnus?- Alec retrocedió un par de pasos.

-Eso es completamente injusto! Sé que soy descuidado pero no por eso tienes que echarme la culpa de todo y regañarme solo a mí!- saltó Magnus, Alec estaba de pie junto al desayunador- yo nunca te digo nada cuando dejas la toalla húmeda sobre el sillón después de bañarte! A pesar de que se que sabes que podría pasarse la humedad al sillón y salirle hongos!

-Solo la he dejado dos ve...

-O por qué no puedo decorar en Halloween con telarañas de tela y arañas falsas? Solo porque el primer Halloween que pasaste aquí casi te da un infarto al ver una araña de goma pegada en ella? Solo por eso?!- gritó Magnus avanzando hacia la cocina.

-Por el Ángel, Magnus...- Alec intentó calmarse a pesar de que Magnus decía cosas sin sentido.

-O como nuestro portarretrato personalizado llego diciendo "Alec+ _Magnum_ " en lugar de Magnus?! Tuvimos que regresarlo y tardó el doble de tiempo en llegar. Seguro lo dijiste mal al hacer el pedido. Cómo pudiste equivocarte con mi nombre?! Mi nombre, Alec!- exclamó Magnus, mirando a su novio completamente indignado- y el espejo que compramos en Milán!

-Olvídalo, me largo- dijo Alec en un murmullo. Magnus seguía señalando cosas en la sala y gritando como era que Alec tenía la culpa por que el aparato no funcionara o el color del marco del retrato no combinara con la pared. Alec se movió lentamente hacia la puerta principal, tomando sus llaves con mucho cuidado y saliendo a la velocidad de la luz. Negó con la cabeza soltando un suspiro, esto del cambio mágico era demasiado para él. Caminó a paso rápido, con miedo a que Magnus se diera cuenta de que no estaba y lo persiguiera. Podía jurar que aun podía escuchar los gritos de Magnus al entrar a la estación de metro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Déjame ver si entendí bien- le dijo Izzy. Ella, Jace y Clary estaban en el comedor del Instituto cuando Alec había llegando casi echando humo. Les había explicado rápidamente lo que había pasado con Magnus y todo lo que Catarina le había dicho- Magnus tiene un "periodo mágico" y se está comportando como chica histérica debido a una alteración en la magia natural, si?

-Algo así- dijo Alec soltando un suspiro. Los otros tres no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada- si, si, ja ja, mucha risa. Pero esta volviéndome loco!

-Alec, debes tenerle paciencia- le dijo Clary- Magnus no tiene la capacidad para controlar su humor ahora. Le está pasando lo que a cualquier chica cuando tiene un cambio hormonal.

-Isabelle nunca se comportó así!- saltó Alec lanzando los brazos al aire, frustrado.

-Yo soy más de romper cosas, Alec- le explicó su hermana- yo no lloro, simplemente grito y me desquito.

-Sí, la notas más agresiva unos días que otros, no?- preguntó Jace. Alec lo pensó y asintió, en realidad nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso, pero Jace tenía razón.

-Cada quien pasa por cosas diferentes- dijo Izzy encogiéndose de hombros- algunas chicas se deprimen a más no poder, otras se enfurecen, inclusive hay algunas a las que casi no les afecta. Pero todas, sin excepción, corren el riesgo de que los síntomas broten en cualquier instante y se pongan, felices, tristes, enojadas, deprimidas, todo al mismo tiempo.

-Yo siempre me deprimo- dijo Clary sinceramente.

-Y yo gasto mas en chocolate esos días que en todas las citas del mes- dijo Jace mirando a Clary con una sonrisa divertida.

-Entonces es normal?- preguntó Alec soltando un suspiro- cuando se le quita?

-Bueno, en una chica dura dos o tres días- le dijo Clary, Alec abrió los ojos a más no poder- supongo que podría durar lo mismo con Magnus.

-No te preocupes, cuando se le pase te tratará como si nada hubiese pasado- le dijo Jace dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Esto es injusto!- dijo Alec lanzando los brazos al aire, sintió su celular vibrar y lo silenció sin fijarse quién era, ya lo sabía- creí que había sido lo suficientemente inteligente y me había librado de toda esta locura siendo gay!

-Si te libraste por un buen rato- dijo Clary encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y ahora no puedo ir a casa porque va a seguir gritándome- se quejó Alec cruzándose de brazos- con trabajo me pude escapar cuando seguía regañándome por dejar abierta la cafetera.

-Espera, espera, saliste de tu departamento dejando a Magnus gritándote?- le preguntó Izzy sin creer la osadía de su hermano.

-Claro que sí! Tenía que salir de ahí, está actuando como monstruo- dijo Alec, su celular volvió a sonar y Alec lo silenció, sin contestarlo- y lleva hablándome cada cinco minutos!

-Oh, por el Ángel- murmuró Jace, Izzy y Clary dejaron escapar un siseo, mirándose la una a la otra, preocupadas- no le has contestado ni una llamada?

-No, seguro me va a gritar o va a soltar el llanto- dijo Alec soltando un suspiro. Ahora los tres frente a él sisearon haciendo muecas preocupadas- que?

-Alec, se que eres nuevo en todo esto de las hormonas. Y siendo tu Parabatai tengo la obligación de ayudarte por más que me duela cancelar mi cita con Clary- le dijo Jace pasándole un brazo por los hombros a su hermano.

-No te preocupes, tienes que salvar a tu Parabatai de una muerte lenta y dolorosa- le dijo Clary girándose hacia Isabelle, Alec la miró confundido. Ambas chicas se giraron y fueron en dirección opuesta, hacia la habitación de Izzy.

-Ahora, tenemos que hacer control de daños- dijo Jace, tomando el celular del ojiazul y dirigiéndose a la salida, arrastrando a un muy confundido Alec con él.

-Control de daños?- preguntó el ojiazul.

-Sip, si quieres salvarte por lo que queda del "periodo" de Magnus, será mejor que me hagas caso- dijo Jace y Alec pasó saliva, asustado. Si requería de los consejos de Jace para salvarse de algo, estaba seguro de que estaba en gravísimos problemas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-No entiendo por qué debo...

-Alec, créeme, lo necesitas.

-Pero es enorme, y a Magnus no...

-Le encantará, tal vez no te eche al sofá esta noche.

-Esto es ridículo.

-No lo es, son hormonas... bueno, magia- dijo Jace, lanzando una gigantesca caja de chocolates al carrito de supermercado que empujaba Alec. Llevaban una botella de vino, una colección completa de esmalte para uñas, la caja de chocolates rellenos de coñac, y un gigantesco oso de peluche que era casi del tamaño de Jace.

-Por el Ángel- murmuró Alec.

-Creo que con esto será suficiente, vamos- llegaron a las cajas y comenzaron a sacar los artículos. El cajero, un hombre de color, con la cabeza rapada y una panza considerable, los miró con las cejas alzadas.

-Novia en código rojo?- preguntó el cajero.

-Ni te imaginas- le dijo Jace.

-Muchos llevan el adorno de globos miniatura también- dijo el hombre mientras pasaba los artículos por la registradora. Alec y Jace miraron hacia donde señalaba. Eran pequeños arreglos de globos miniatura de colores pegados a una canasta llena de dulces.

-Eso servirá, Alec, échalo- dijo Jace, Alec lo miró sin creerlo- Alec, cómpraselo.

-Por todos los jodidos Ángeles- dijo Alec tomando el primer arreglo que vio y dejándolo en la banda. Jace carraspeó, llamando su atención- que?

-En serio?- preguntó señalando el arreglo, era de globos blancos y negros. Alec lo miró sin entender- por Raziel, Alec, si tuvieras novia ya te hubiera comido vivo- dijo Jace acercándose a su Parabatai y tomando el arreglo banco y negro- no es solo llevarle ofrendas, es llevar ofrendas que le gusten.

-A Magnus no le...

-Le gustarán- lo interrumpió Jace, dejando el arreglo blanco y negro de vuelta al estante, y tomando uno con globos de brillantes colores escarchados con purpurina. Después de pagar, salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron al departamento. Jace había metido el vino, esmalte y los chocolates en una bolsa de regalo. Alec iba abrazando el enorme oso de peluche mientras tomaba nota de todo lo que Jace le indicaba.

-Noquéalo con el vino, así tendrás un poco de paz durante el día- le dijo, Alec asintió, tenía el ceño fruncido, concentrado- si come chocolates también estará tranquilo. Trátalo con delicadeza, como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar.

-Es una bomba a punto de explotar- le dijo Alec. Habían llegado a la estación indicada y salían a paso lento.

-Sí, bueno, dale las cosas y discúlpate. Estate disculpando cada rato y recuérdale cuanto "lo amas y adoras", evitará que forme estupideces en su cabeza- le dijo Jace. Alec suspiró, en ese momento su teléfono comenzó a sonar- contesta, no lo hagas enojar.

-Hol...- la voz de Magnus ni siquiera lo dejó terminar.

- _Alec, dijiste que llegarías en media hora, ya pasaron 35 minutos_ \- dijo Magnus sonando realmente preocupado. Alec miró a Jace con los ojos muy abiertos. El rubio le indicó que respirara profundamente y se calmara. Alec así lo hizo, y respondió en voz suave.

-Lo sé, lo siento, ya estoy saliendo de la estación, si?- Jace negó con la cabeza, riendo. Clary usualmente no era TAN dramática y emocional, pero también, ella tenía años y años de práctica en controlarse un poco, Magnus estaba sufriendo el golpe hormonal por primera vez en sus 400 años de vida.

- _Bien, te sigo esperando_ \- dijo Magnus soltando un suspiro.

-Ya casi estoy ahí, te amo mucho, te tengo una sorpresa- dijo Alec mirando a Jace, preguntándole si había estado bien. Jace alzó los dos pulgares.

- _De verdad?_ \- preguntó Magnus un poco más alegre. Alec sonrió satisfecho.

-Sí, ya lo veras cuando llegue- dijo Alec, Magnus colgó el teléfono después de soltarle un sonoro beso. Alec suspiró- bueno, al menos sonaba más tranquilo.

\- No te dejes engañar, Alec. En este momento, Magnus está muy cerca de la bipolaridad- le dijo Jace, Alec pasó saliva, asustado. Dieron la vuelta en la esquina y se detuvieron- hasta aquí llego yo.

-Qué? No me acompañaras?- preguntó Alec sintiendo que se le aceleraba el corazón.

-Claro que no!- saltó Jace- la única razón por la que Magnus no te ha rostizado vivo es porque te ama. Si me ve a mí, seguro me calcina.

-Pe... pero...

-Nada, estarás bien- le dijo Jace entregándole la bolsa de regalo. Alec maniobró para abrazar el peluche con un brazo y tomar la bolsa de regalo y el adorno de globos con la otra- otra cosa más, esto es de mi para ti.

-Qué?- Jace le entregó un pequeño libro con el título "Testosterona vs Estrógeno".

-Te vendría bien leerlo para poder domar a Magnus ahora. Solo asegúrate de que no lo vea- le dijo Jace.

-Bien, gracias- dijo Alec escondiendo el pequeño libro en su bolsillo trasero.

-Buena suerte- le dijo Jace echándole una mirada al departamento de Magnus, podía ver las luces encendidas por los ventanales.

-Gracias- dijo Alec pasando saliva antes de emprender camino hacia su hogar, en donde su usualmente tierno gatito se había convertido en un impredecible tigre de bengala. Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta, dando un salto tremendo cuando, justo al abrir, Presidente Miau salió huyendo como pocas veces en su vida, ni siquiera huía así antes de las fiestas de Magnus- por Raziel, pero que...

-Regresa! Presidente, por favor!- el llanto de Magnus lo hizo entrar en el departamento rápidamente. Se encontró con Magnus, sentado en el suelo de la sala llorando fuertemente. Dejó todos los regalos sobre la mesa del comedor y corrió hacia su novio.

-Magnus, que pasó?- preguntó arrodillándose junto al Brujo.

-Presidente Miau ya no me quiere- lloriqueó Magnus ocultando el rostro entre sus manos. Alec suspiró, calmándose y recordando lo que Jace le había dicho, tenía que ser paciente y tratar a Magnus con delicadeza. Le acarició el cabello con cuidado.

-Claro que te quiere, Mags, solo... nos quiere dar privacidad- dijo Alec lenta y suavemente. Pensando muy bien sus palabras para no provocar nada malo en su novio.

-Privacidad?- preguntó Magnus levantando la mirada. Alec sintió una opresión en su pecho al verle las mejillas bañadas en lagrimas.

-Sí, para que puedas disfrutar tus regalos- le dijo, acariciándole el rostro con las manos, quitando las lagrimas.

-Regalos?- preguntó Magnus un poco más feliz. Alec señaló detrás de él y los ojos de Magnus brillaron emocionados al ver la bolsa de regalos y el enorme peluche- para mí?!

-Claro que son para ti, anda, ábrelo- dijo Alec, Magnus se puso de pie rápidamente, no sin antes darle un rápido y descuidado beso al ojiazul. El Brujo corrió hasta la mesa del comedor y apreció el adorno de globos, tomando uno de los chocolates que traía en la decoración y metiéndoselo a la boca. Alec se acercó, disfrutando de la alegría de su novio. Magnus tomó la botella de vino y la miró con una sonrisa, después la colección de esmalte para uñas y saltó emocionado, abrazando a Alec. Dejó el esmalte y se giró hacia el peluche gigante.

-Por qué me los das?- preguntó Magnus abrazando el enorme oso de peluche.

-Erm...- Alec maquinó su respuesta rápidamente, recordando las indicaciones de Jace. " _Estate disculpando cada rato y recuérdale cuanto lo amas y adoras"_ \- pues porque te amo.

-Porque me amas?- repitió Magnus soñadoramente.

-Claro que te amo, no te imaginas cuanto- siguió Alec- y también para disculparme por irme de ese modo en la tarde, lo lamento tanto.

-Oh, está bien- le dijo Magnus dejando a un lado el peluche y tomando los chocolates- me encanta esta marca! Están rellenos?

-Sí, lo están- le dijo Alec tomando la botella de vino- quieres que te abra esto y te sirva una copa.

-Si!- exclamó Magnus tomando los chocolates y el enorme oso de peluche, dirigiéndose a la sala para ver televisión.

-Bien, ya vuelvo- Alec se dirigió a la cocina suspirando aliviado. Había salido mejor de lo esperado, a Magnus le habían encantado sus regalos y parecía que lo tendría entretenido y calmado hasta la hora de dormir. Ya luego se preocuparía por buscar a Presidente Miau y convencerlo de volver a casa.

-Alec, ponle hielo al vino, me gusta frio!- escuchó a Magnus desde la sala.

-De acuerdo- dijo Alec. Él no bebía mucho, pero estaba seguro que el vino con hielo no era muy normal, pero aun así hizo lo que le pidieron. Sirvió una copa entera de vino, pensó en servirse una también, pero lo reconsideró pensando en que necesitaba toda sobriedad y sabiduría en tratar con Magnus en ese momento- aquí tienes.

-Gracias- le dijo Magnus sin dejar de mirar la pantalla. Alec lo miró, estaba abrazado al oso de peluche, vestía solo su bata de seda morada y llevaba unas pantuflas de conejo blancas. Había dejado la copa flotando a su lado mientras tomaba mas y mas chocolates y se los llevaba a la boca.

-Te los vas a comer todos?- preguntó Alec al ver que Magnus ya llevaba la mitad y apenas si habían pasado cinco minutos.

-Por qué? Piensas que no debería?- preguntó Magnus mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Bueno, solo pensaba...

-Crees que estoy muy gordo y que no necesito mas azúcar en mi cuerpo? Eso crees?- Alec abrió los ojos aterrado.

-N... no! No es eso! Es solo...

-Ya no te gusto? Es porque no tengo el cuerpo como Jace, verdad? Porque no me ejercito?!- Alec estuvo a punto de decirle que no dijera tonterías, gracias a Raziel y a todos los Ángeles se contuvo y logró calmarse. Tenía que tratarlo con cuidado, decirle que lo adoraba, tenía que hacerle caso a Jace! Magnus estaba por soltar el llanto.

-Solo creí que si te los acabas muy rápido tendría que ir a comprar mas y... y... y no quiero dejarte solo!- exclamó Alec lanzándose al sillón y abrazando a Magnus fuertemente. El Brujo se calmó al instante.

-Aaawww- soltó Magnus devolviendo el abrazo- yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti, Alec- el Nefilim suspiró aliviado, había librado esa- pero estos chocolates no son suficientes, ve por mas.

-Eh?- Alec quedó algo confundido cuando Magnus lo empujó para que se pusiera de pie, y después siguió comiendo chocolates y bebiendo vino, viendo el televisor- erm... entonces... quieres que vaya a...

-Sí, si, en Giannos venden cajas del doble de tamaño, quiero esa- le dijo Magnus sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, corriéndolo con un movimiento de la mano.

-Claro, si, ya vuelvo- Alec se movió rápidamente, tomando sus llaves y saliendo del departamento a paso rápido. Suspiró una vez fuera del edificio, esa situación era mas difícil de lo que había pensado, ya sentía lastima por todo hombre heterosexual del mundo. Fue hasta Giannos, la pequeña tienda a dos cuadras del departamentos, y fue directo al pasillo de dulces- doble de tamaño.

Alec buscó la caja indicada, no fue difícil, la caja era grande. Tomó una caja y se giró para ir a la caja a pagar, pero después se detuvo, pensando seriamente. Se giró de nuevo y tomó una segunda caja. El Nefilim se quedó mirando las cajas en sus brazos, y se inclinó para tomar otras tres. Ahora, con las cinco cajas apiladas en sus brazos, asintió satisfecho y fue a pagar. Al llegar al departamento nuevamente, dejó cuatro cajas en la mesa del comedor y le llevó una a Magnus, quien ahora reía a pierna suelta mirando "South Park".

-Aquí tienes- dijo Alec sentándose junto al Brujo y tendiéndole la caja de chocolates.

-Gracias!- saltó Magnus, abriendo la caja casi desesperadamente y comenzando a comer. Alec lo miró con una mueca, Magnus ya llevaba media botella de vino y tenía las comisuras de los labios manchadas de chocolate. El ojiazul suspiró, su mente estaba en caos, Magnus estaba bastante tranquilo en ese momento, pero podía cambiar drásticamente en cuestión de segundos. Tenía que pensar bien las cosas que decía, tratarlo con delicadeza. Y así lo hizo, durante el resto de la tarde hizo todo lo que Magnus le pedía, casi no hablaba por miedo a decir algo que lo alterara. Solo hablaba para decirle cuanto lo amaba o cual hermoso era, y todo parecía funcionar a la perfección.

Como Jace había dicho, Magnus se había terminado la botella de vino entera y ahora dormía plácidamente en el sillón de tres plazas. Alec suspiró y prosiguió a prepararse un café para relajarse, había sido un día difícil. Amaba a Magnus, pero eso de tratarlo como Princeso a todas horas del día lo estaba agotando. Se sirvió en su tasa favorita y volvió a la sala. Se dirigió al sillón de tres plazas para levantar la cabeza de Magnus y sentarse para poner sus piernas como almohada a su novio. Lo hizo con mucho cuidado, pero se le complicó maniobrar con la taza de café llena en la mano. Cuando ya había logrado levantar la cabeza de Magnus para sentarse, sintió que la tasa se le resbalaba y estaba por derramar el caliente liquido sobre su novio. Tuvo que soltar la cabeza de Magnus para salvar el desastre.

-Lo siento!- saltó Alec incluso antes de que la Reina del Drama Bane le gritara. Pero Magnus no se había despertado. De hecho ahora su cabeza colgaba fuera del sillón, y Magnus seguía completamente súpito. Alec dejó la taza de café en la mesa de centro para evitar otro incidente.

-Magnus?- preguntó Alec sacudiéndolo un poco por el hombro, Magnus no respondió. Alec volvió a poner la cabeza de Magnus sobre un cojín- Magnus?!- Alec sacudió a Magnus nuevamente, intentando hacer que despertara, pero Magnus seguía sin mostrar señales de conciencia. Alec sintió pánico. Tomó a Magnus por los hombros y lo sacudió con fuerza. Ya no le importaba despertar a la bestia- MAGNUS! Magnus, despier... ta...

Y entonces tuvo que patearse mentalmente. Estaba cometiendo el mismo error que Magnus esa mañana. Intentaba despertar a un gato en un estado de sueño profundo, cosa imposible. Alec suspiró aliviado y se levantó. Con cuidado, cargó a Magnus para llevarlo a la cama y dejarlo dormir. Dejó a Magnus en la habitación, junto al oso gigante y después volvió a la sala, disfrutando del silencio.

Alec, aprovechando la calma y tranquilidad, tomó el libro que le había dado su Parabatai, para revisar algunas cosas. Si aún le quedaban un par de días para enfrentar a Magnus hormonal, entonces tendría que prepararse. El libro era bastante interesante, y decía las cosas como eran. Estaba dirigido a padres, hermanos y esposos que tenían que soportar a las mujeres en su vida. Daba consejos útiles e información acertada. Ya estaba planeando técnicas y métodos para tener a Magnus contento y tranquilo.

-Alec?- el ojiazul levantó la mirada al escuchar el suave murmullo a su lado. Magnus estaba frente a la puerta de su habitación, abrazando su enorme oso de peluche, mirando a Alec con ojos adormilados.

-Que sucede? Ya no tienes sueño?- preguntó el Nefilim suavemente, dejando el libro a un lado.

-No... yo...- Magnus avanzó lentamente hacia el sillón, sin dejar de abrazar su nuevo peluche. A Alec se le hizo la imagen mas tierna que había visto en mucho tiempo.

-Ven acá, quieres ver "Desafío Fashionista"?- le preguntó, abriendo sus brazos para que Magnus se sentara junto a él. El Brujo se dejó caer junto a Alec y puso al oso enseguida de ellos. Alec abrazó a Magnus, atrayéndolo a su pecho para recostarlo en el sillón mientras buscaba el canal favorito del Brujo en el televisor. Magnus suspiró y se relajó pegándose a Alec. Se quedaron ahí unos minutos, en realidad ninguno le prestaba atención al televisor, simplemente disfrutaban la presencia el uno del otro. Y entonces Magnus sintió un caliente deseo expandirse por su vientre bajo. Se removió incomodo pero levantó la cabeza para besar el cuello de Alec- Magnus?

-Mmm- Magnus se giró y se movió para quedar prácticamente sobre Alec. El Nefilim se dejó hacer, no quería hacer enojar a Magnus. El Brujo empujó a Alec hasta dejarlo recostado en el sillón y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Unieron sus labios en un dulce beso que rápidamente fue aumentando su intensidad. El ojiazul sintió, sorprendido, como Magnus restregaba su entrepierna contra la suya- Alec...

Alec no sabía si Magnus estaba ebrio por el vino, ciertamente lo dudaba; había visto la cantidad de alcohol que se requería para embriagar a su Brujo; pero no estaba seguro de si debía rendirse al deseo y tomar ventaja de su temporalmente inestable novio. Sabía que si lo rechazaba, Magnus armaría la escena del siglo, habría lagrimas, gritos, incluso algunos golpes, estaba seguro. Así que bien podía cansarlo para que durmiera más a gusto. Alec puso sus manos sobre la cadera de Magnus, haciendo que aminorara el movimiento, sin dejar de besarlo. Magnus se estaba volviendo loco, nunca había deseado tanto a su Nefilim, siempre añoraba sus besos y caricias, pero esa vez era más una necesidad que otra cosa. Profundizó el beso intentando acelerar las cosas.

-Ma... Magnus!- saltó Alec cuando sintió una fría mano meterse en sus pantalones. Magnus se separó un poco, mirando a Alec directamente a los ojos. Las pupilas de gato de Magnus estaban completamente dilatadas y ensombrecidas de lujuria, haciendo que una ola de placer bajara por el cuerpo de Alec directo a su entrepierna- Magnus...

-Me siento... necesito... Alec...- el Brujo volvió a atacar el cuello del Nefilim, tronando sus dedos y despojándolos a ambos de toda vestimenta.

-Por el Ángel- murmuró Alec. Magnus besó a Alec fuertemente en los labios, era un beso desesperado, Magnus quería mas, necesitaba más. Alec se dio cuenta de eso y rápidamente envolvió el miembro de Magnus con una mano. El Brujo gimió y se retorció, pegándose aun mas a Alec, moviendo las caderas para obtener mas fricción con la mano del Nefilim. El ojiazul tiró del cabello de su novio, moviendo su cabeza para poder besarlo. Magnus seguía gimiendo dentro del beso sin dejar de mover su cadera, pero pronto, la mano del Nefilim no era suficiente. Magnus tronó los dedos y una abundante capa de lubricante envolvió el miembro de Alec. Este pegó un saltito ante el contacto del frio liquido. El Brujo restregó su trasero contra la resbalosa erección, intentando hacer que entrara en él.

-Magnus, espera, déjame...- Alec movió su mano intentando tomar un poco del lubricante para poder preparar a Magnus.

-No... lo quiero ya...- murmuró Magnus, enderezándose y tomando el miembro de Alec con una mano para ponerlo en posición. Magnus bajó la cadera rápidamente, tomando a Alec con sorprendente facilidad a pesar de no haberse preparado. Magnus lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un sonoro gemido.

-Woah!- exclamó Alec al sentirse envuelto por ese apretado y húmedo pasaje- Mags, tranquilo.

-Mmm... Alec!- Magnus no se tranquilizó nada. Comenzó a subir y bajar sobre Alec, disfrutando del delicioso ardor. Se encorvó y ocultó el rostro en el cuello del menor, sin dejar de mover su cadera. Alec estaba en el paraíso, Magnus estaba montándolo como todo un profesional y tenía que usar todas sus fuerzas en concentrarse para no correrse demasiado pronto. El Nefilim tenía que escuchar esa minúscula parte de su cabeza que le gritaba que se controlara, que no se aprovechara de que Magnus estaba vuelto loco para hacer lo que quisiera con él. Pero era demasiado difícil. Magnus se enderezó, apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón y movió las caderas sensualmente, mirando a Alec directo a los ojos mientras se mordía el labio. Y fue ahí que Alec se rindió.

-Maldición- murmuró el Nefilim soltando un gruñido. Detuvo el movimiento de Magnus y, tomándolo con cuidado por la cintura, lo empujó hasta dejarlo tendido en el suelo. El Brujo siseó y arqueó la espalda cuando su piel caliente tocó la madera fría bajo él. Alec se apresuró a bajar del sillón y posicionarse entre las piernas de su novio, inclinándose para tomar uno de sus endurecidos pezones entre los dientes. Magnus sentía que estaba por arder en combustión espontanea, necesitaba a Alec dentro de él tanto como necesitaba respirar.

-Alec, tómame... de prisa...- y Alec no quiso hacer esperar a su novio. Se enderezó y se acomodó para entrar en Magnus nuevamente. De un rápido y fluido movimiento, tuvo a Magnus gimiendo debajo de él. Alec se inclinó, besando y mordiendo la clavícula de Magnus sin detener sus embestidas. Sentía las uñas de Magnus arañando su espalda, hacía ya tiempo que había desistido de decirle que las recortara mas en sus manicuras, resultaba que el que Magnus le dejara marcas en la espalda lo excitaba más de lo que le dolía- A... ah... Alec! Aahnn.. Mas!

-Oh, Magnus... te sientes increíble- susurró Alec al oído de su Brujo. Entonces sintió un fuerte ardor en su espalda, haciéndolo soltar un pequeño grito y arquear la espalda, deteniendo el movimiento de su cadera y girando la cabeza para intentar ver que había sido eso- que demonios...

-Alec! No pares! No... no pares!- las manos de Magnus se movieron hacia el torneado trasero del Cazador de Sombras, empujándolo para que embistiera de nuevo. Fue entonces que Alec sintió el pequeño ardor posarse ahora en su trasero. Al revisar, se dio cuenta que Magnus estaba soltando pequeñas chispas azules de las yemas de sus dedos. Las chispas azules eran lo que le quemaba la piel. Sabía que Magnus nunca lo quemaría a propósito, por mínimo que fuera. Y pensar que Magnus estaba perdiendo el control de esa manera hizo que una oleada de placer lo recorriera, embistiendo aun más fuerte que antes- si! Si! Si, así!

-Magnus... estas mas... apretado...- el Brujo solo gimió en respuesta. Alec estaba por llegar a su límite. Magnus se sentía diferente, tal vez era por las ansias o el deseo desesperado que sentía, pero el cuerpo de Magnus estaba tenso, Alec podía sentirlo.

-Alec, mas! Mas fuerte!- y por supuesto que Alec obedeció. Tomando las piernas de Magnus y empujándolas para tener más acceso, siguió embistiendo dentro de su novio mientras le besaba y mordisqueaba el cuello. Magnus no paraba de retorcerse y gemir. No pasó mucho hasta que Magnus llegó al clímax, gritando el nombre de Alec, mientras más chispas azules quemaban la blanca espalda del Nefilim, dejando marcas oscuras junto a las líneas rojizas que habían dejado las uñas del Brujo. Al sentir las chispas quemar su espalda y saber que él era la razón por la que Magnus había perdido el control de esa manera, Alec llegó al limite también, embistiendo profundamente dentro de Magnus mientras mordía la bronceada clavícula.

-Por el Ángel... Magnus...- suspiró Alec, dejándose caer sobre su novio, este lo abrazó rápidamente, ambos intentando acompasar sus respiraciones y desacelerar sus corazones. Se quedaron así un par de minutos, ambos demasiado cansados como para moverse. Lentamente, Alec comenzó a dar pequeños besos en el hombro de Magnus- Mags, eso fue asombroso.

-Si- dijo Magnus soltando una risita. Alec levantó la cabeza y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

-Debería darte esta enfermedad más seguido- bromeó Alec. De inmediato se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al sentir el cuerpo de Magnus tensarse. El Brujo lo empujó para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, molesto.

-Entonces solo quieres usar mi cuerpo, eso es?- preguntó Magnus con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, el corazón de Alec volvió a acelerarse y una vocecita en su cabeza comenzó a gritar histéricamente _"Oh, por el Ángel! No, no, no! Ya había calmado a la bestia no podía provocarla de nuevo! Se tierno Alec! Haz lo que dijo Jace!"._

-Claro que no! Magnus, te amo- dijo Alec rápidamente, mirando directamente los dolidos ojos de su Brujo mientras le acariciaba las mejillas- te adoro, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, en serio. Nunca te querría solo por tu cuerpo, Magnus. Te amo por ser tu, eres absolutamente magnifico. Te amo muchísimo.

-Yo también te amo!- saltó Magnus abrazándolo por el cuello y enredando sus piernas en su cintura, pegándosele como koala. Alec suspiró aliviado devolviendo el abrazo. Eso había estado muy cerca. Tenía que cuidar mucho lo que decía ahora, pero ese había sido uno de los mejores orgasmos que había tenido. Pero el costo por ese enorme placer era bastante elevado. Estaba desgastando su paciencia como nunca.

Magnus comenzó a besarle el cuello nuevamente y Alec pudo sentir la creciente erección de su novio pegándose a su vientre. El libro no mentía, los ataques de lujuria durante el periodo eran fuertes. Bueno, si aun tendría que soportar ese infierno dos días mas, bien podría sacarle el mayor provecho posible. Abrazó a Magnus por la cintura y, con toda su fuerza de Cazador de Sombras, lo levantó el suelo se dirigió a la habitación. Magnus seguía colgado del Nefilim como Koala y le besaba el cuello.

-Mi oso- saltó Magnus a medio camino, dejando el cuello de Alec y mirando hacia el sillón.

-Para que quieres el...

-Mi oso!- repitió Magnus y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar peligrosamente.

-Sí, sí, el oso, vamos por el oso- dijo Alec.

Aun cargando a Magnus, regresó al sillón. Magnus tomó al oso por una pata y volvió a besar el cuello de Alec. El Nefilim suspiró y volvió a tomar camino hacia la habitación. El oso arrastrándose detrás de ellos. Casi suelta una risita pensando en lo infantil que se estaba comportando su novio, pero la contuvo antes de que Magnus lo tomara a mal y volviera a gritarle. Todo eso del periodo mágico lo tendría actuando con mucho cuidado en esos días, al menos durante el sexo no tenía que andarse cuidando. Tal vez podría tener a Magnus en la cama todo el día, eso funcionaría. Dio gracias a Raziel por darles la runa de resistencia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y bien..? Que tal..? díganme que piensan..!? Por primera vez en la historia del mundo de los Cazadores de Sombras... un consejo de Jace funcionó..!xD Espero les haya gustado y me dejen un review..=D

No olviden pasarse al fic de mi Parabatai.. allá Alec es el que tiene el "periodo".. dejo el link en mi perfil..!


End file.
